gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Finn Relationship is the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. They are commonly known as Fuinn or Fabson. The relationship began almost four months before the episode Pilot and ended in the episode Sectionals when Finn finds out that Quinn had cheated on him with his best friend, Noah Puckerman, and that she was pregnant with Puck's baby, not his. They get back together the next year after Quinn cheats on Sam Evans, whom she was initially dating, with Finn himself. They break up again in Funeral due to Finn feeling like he still wasn't able to fix everything from the previous year and feeling "tethered" Rachel Berry. Both times they'be broke up, Finn was the one to end the relationship, and there was crying involved. Overview Quinn was Finn's first girlfriend and he was Quinn's first boyfriend. As two of the most popular kids in William McKinley High, they began dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Earlier in their relationship, when they were being physically intimate, Quinn would stop and suggest they pray instead. Although Finn wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Quinn ended up having sex with Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend at the time) after he offered her wine coolers and lied to her about protection because she was feeling fat (possibly because she could feel Finn pulling away and Rachel's relentless pursuit of him), resulting in her pregnancy. Quinn lied to Finn about the paternity of the pregnancy and claimed the baby was his, citing the time Finn prematurely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn was carrying his child, Finn opted to stay with her and attempted to become a good father. When Quinn's parents learned about her pregnancy, the two stood up for each other. Quinn was ultimately kicked out of her home, but Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel believed that she had learned the truth about Quinn's pregnancy and told Finn about her suspicions. Finn, after punching Puck in the face, demanded the truth from Quinn, who confessed that Puck was indeed the father of the baby. Finn, very upset and angry declared he was done with her, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. When the series returned in Hell-O, Finn admitted in a voiceover that he was still not over Quinn, whom he exchanged longing looks with in the hallway. In that week's Glee Club assignment, he sang Hello, I Love You, to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. Throughout the rest of the year, they were implied to still have feelings for each other although neither talked with the other. In Britney/Brittany, Quinn asked Finn out on a date to BreadstiX even though Finn was currently in a relationship with Rachel. Despite declining Quinn's offer, he told her that he still had and probably always will have feelings for her. It was soon revealed that Rachel asked Quinn to do this, however Quinn was still visibly upset from Finn's response. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn was stuck in a dilemma where she had to choose between the Cheerios and Glee Club. Rachel bluntly declared that Quinn would pick the Cheerios, but Finn defended Quinn stating it was unfair of Rachel to judge her like that and she doesn't know what Quinn would choose. Quinn however still chose to be with the Cheerios and Finn confronted her about this, their conversation ending on a sour note. They make up when Finn confronted Quinn again just before the football match's half time show and requested she, Santana and Brittany leave the Cheerios and help them perform for Glee club. Finn additionally told Quinn that he knows she was strong enough to make this decision, and she agreed to leave the Cheerios. After winning the football match Finn and Quinn shared happy looks in the stadium, but Finn later ran into her just as he was about to leave the change rooms. Quinn told him the way he acted this entire week reminder her why she loved him and kissed him. Quinn, realizing what she did, quickly left the area and Finn was left confused. Their relationship picked up in Silly Love Songs, where Finn again revealed that he was still not over Quinn. He set up a kissing booth under the guise of a fundraiser, when it was really to get Quinn to kiss him. Quinn, aware of his ploy confronted him and initially rejected him. But when Sam confronted Quinn suspicious of her actions, she let her ego take control of her and decided to kiss Finn anyway. However when they did, they felt fireworks. Finn and Quinn later met in the auditorium, where they briefly discussed what they were about to .]]do and kissed again, this time more passionately. Unknown to them, Santana deliberately infected Finn with mono as revenge for their actions earlier in the week, leading to both Finn and Quinn getting sick. Santana revealed this in order to raise Sam's suspicions so that he would break up with Quinn. In Comeback, Sam got over his denial of Quinn cheating on him and broke up with her, revealing he was now dating Santana. In Sexy, it was learned the two secretly started dating. They later made their relationship public after their Glee Regionals competition in order to gain more votes for Prom King and Queen. In Born This Way, Quinn's past was revealed by Lauren Zizes and devastated, she ran away. Later after gaining her composure, she was confronted by Finn, who she told that she believed there was no hope left for her to be Prom Queen. Finn reassured her of her body image, taking out a photo of "Lucy" and told her she was his girlfriend. He liked this photo better because it showed him who Quinn really was. To Quinn's surprise, Lauren's plan to sabotage her votes backfired, when she revealed that Quinn's popularity instead increased after putting up the Lucy Caboosey posters. Finn and Quinn's relationship started going downhill from Rumours, where Quinn was suspected of cheating on Finn w ith Sam, bringing up trust issues within the couple, however these were resolved by the end of the episode when Sam revealed Quinn was babysitting his younger siblings. In Prom Queen, Finn started getting jealous of Jesse and how he was making Rachel happy. The two got into a fight during the prom, and were consequently kicked out, ruining Quinn's chances of being Prom Queen. They stayed together until Finn broke up with her in Funeral, both of them taking it very hard. However he told Quinn he still loved her. In New York Quinn, still distraught from the breakup, refused to get over Finn. But after returning from their trip to Nationals, Quinn appeared to be fine with it, excepting the fact that Finn loves Rachel. Episodes For Season One Pilot Pilot is when it was confirmed they were dating, but Finn says they had already been dating for four months. When Rachel asks if Finn and her should go out, Finn already says he is in a relationship with Quinn, which shocks Rachel. It cuts to a scene of Quinn and Finn making out, but then Quinn stops after Finn attempts to touch Quinn's butt, stopping him and telling him they should pray instead. Showmance Quinn initially joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the Celibacy Club because of Quinn and reminisce about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings Take a Bow while watching Finn talking, who appears very happy, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. Preggers Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him it's not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game.When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren. Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket (the only item that he can remember his father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. The Rhodes Not Taken Quinn and Finn sing Don't Stop Believin' together. Finn asks Mr.Schuester to give away some of Quinn's verses in fear of something happening to her and the baby, if she performing too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. Vitamin D Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character and heart. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn (which is a lie). Throwdown Quinn is seen leaning on Finn while he is sitting down at the beginning of the episode. Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings ''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' as a way to express her jealousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. The share moments as they sing Keep Holding On and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. Mash-Up Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys . They wear sunglasses to seem cool. However their plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of again. Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. Wheels Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios practice. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. Ballad Finn tells his mom Quinn is pregnant, this makes her angry because she thinks that she might tell her mom. At dinner, Finn sings You're Having My Baby to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. She later moves in with Finn, when Quinn's family yells at her and kicks her out. She stay at Finn's house. They go through a hard time together. Hairography Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him, and Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting (sexy texting) Santana while they were babysitting together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the New Directions sing True Colors at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. Sectionals Puck and Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Quinn feels genuinely hurt and guilty for Finn's reaction to the truth about the baby. Finn seems heartbroken when he finds out the baby isn't his. Quinn tries her best to talk with him but he's too hurt to answer. Hell-O Finn is with Rachel but he has second thoughts and says "maybe I'm not over Quinn" and when singing Hello, I Love You. The line, "Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels cry" seems to be directed at Puck because Quinn and Puck seemed to be going out. Season Two Britney/Brittany Finn tells Quinn he has and always will have feelings for her when Quinn asks him out on a date(because Rachel told her to) Duets Finn was mad at Sam for trying to kiss Quinn Special Education Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang Dog Days Are Over which promotes their friendship. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club to sing at the half time show at the big game. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating, "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. Silly Love Songs Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact that he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, because he thinks she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and they both see fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to pursue Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. Comeback Finn continues to go after Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink", which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Color Me Mine". Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. Sexy Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first", instead of Puck, and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating. Original Song Quinn wants to bring their relationship out in public for Prom King and Queen votes. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Quinn catches Finn and Rachel staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. A Night of Neglect Quinn and Finn are appointed to follow Mercedes' every demand, much to Rachel's chagrin. During Mercedes performance of Ain't No Way, they are sitting together in the auditorium. Born This Way In Born This Way, it is revealed Quinn was once overweight, had naturally-darker hair and that she had gotten a nose job after transferring from her previous school. Finn comes up to Quinn after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures", saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During the Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, I've Gotta Be Me, they are also seen kissing. Rumours Finn and Quinn sing I Don't Want To Know - Their first duet of the series. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, there are very few moments shared between Finn and Quinn . When Quinn walks downstairs, in her prom dress, Finn said to her that she was "the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" and they are about to kiss. They are seen together at Breadstix and are also seen dancing at Prom, before Finn is kicked out.At prom they slow dance and look amazing together. Quinn playfully dances with him when Blaine dances and shows her interest in him throughout the whole episode. New York In New York, Quinn shows that she still has feeling for Finn by saying that she doesn't want to get over the fact that he broke up with her in the episode Funeral . At the end of the episode, Finn and Rachel are seen walking into Glee Club together, and when Quinn sees Finn she starts to joke around and says: "Come on, you're late!" Season Three Mash Off Finn and Quinn sang a line during the mash-off performance I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. Hold on to Sixteen Finn puts his arm around Quinn after Man In The Mirror. Yes/No Finn and Quinn were seen dancing together during We Found Love. Michael Quinn says to Rachel that she has to break up with Finn to have a happy ending. Then, she sings Never Can Say Goodbye to him (also to Puck and Sam). Episodes Against Season One Pilot When Finn and Rachel are having a conversation, Finn reveals that Quinn is a member of the Celibacy Club. This means that every time he tries to get closer to Quinn, she stops him and tries to say a prayer. Showmance Finn says he liked what Rachel said during Celibacy Club. They share a kiss in the auditorium, unknown to Quinn. Preggers Quinn reveals she is pregnant. Quinn lies to Finn about who the baby's father is. She tells him she got pregnant after his little accident in the hot tub when were he "erupted" too early, but in reality it is Puck who slept with her. The Rhodes Not Taken While bowling, Finn and Rachel kiss, despite Finn being with Quinn. Vitamin D While in the nurses office, Finn reveals to Terri that he likes two girls at once. These girls are obviously Quinn and Rachel. Throwdown Finn wishes Quinn would be more like Rachel. Wheels Quinn and Finn fight a lot in the episode. When Finn rides Quinn to Glee, Quinn looks back at Puck. Finn tells Rachel he likes her. Quinn and Puck have a food fight. Ballad Finn stares at Rachel's butt while she is singing ''Endless Love'' with Mr. Schuester. Finn tells his mom that Quinn is pregnant and Quinn reacts angrily, as she scared the news will spread to her parents. Meanwhile, Kurt tries to take Finn from Quinn. Hairography Quinn babysits with Puck while Finn hangs out with Rachel. Sectionals Finn finds out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby and breaks up with her. Hell-O Puck and Quinn announce that they are dating. Finn goes on a date with Brittany and Santana. Bad Reputation Quinn and Puck are holding hands while Rachel is singing ''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' . Funk When Jesse and other Vocal Adrenaline eggs Rachel, Finn stands up for her. Journey Finn tells Rachel he loves her, and Puck tells Quinn that he loves her. Season Two Audition to Special Education Finn is happily dating Rachel. Britney/Brittany Finn tells Quinn that he has feelings for her, but Finn said that he can't be with her because of Rachel. Duets Finn and Rachel help Sam and Quinn to be duet partners. Later they vote for Sam and Quinn to be the contest's winners. Sam and Quinn also start dating in this episode. Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do a little "something, something" with him. Later Quinn is also flabbergasted when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue and also, states that he is the cutest guy in school. Furt Finn tells Santana that he loves Rachel. Quinn accepts Sam's promise ring. Special Education Finn is still angry about Quinn cheating on him when he breaks up with Rachel. A Very Glee Christmas Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn calls Quinn "weak" for choosing the Cheerios over Glee club. Finn encourages Quinn to quit the cheerios and later the share a kiss in the hallway after the bell. Quinn says Finn was amazing and it reminded her of why she loved him. Silly Love Songs Finn gives Rachel a necklace, telling her that he believes in her. When Rachel and Finn talk in the nurse's office, Finn indicates that he is not over Rachel. Blame it on the Alcohol During The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, Finn spends no time with Quinn. However Finn does look at Quinn while she looks upset when looking at Sam and Santana kissing. Comeback Quinn was originally planning to go with Sam to "Color Me Mine" instead of going out with Finn. That's why, Finn goes "Bieber" after. Original Song Finn wants to keep their relationship under the wraps because he doesn't want to hurt Rachel, indicating he may care more about her than Quinn. Finn also shares looks with Rachel during the Warblers' performance of Candles and during Rachel's solo, which Quinn looks on jealously. At the end of New Directions' performance, Finn immediately hugs Rachel and smiles wide at her. Born This Way Quinn and Finn argue as Quinn is helping Rachel with her decision, concerning her desire for an altered nose. Quinn finally admits that they are yet again fighting over Rachel, who they always seem to be fighting about. She also tells him that she hates the week's lesson, while Finn likes it. Finn also looks sad when the doctor asks him if Rachel is his girlfriend and he must say no. Rumours .]] The school newspaper comes out and says Sam and Quinn are having an affair. Finn gets angry and confronts them both which leads to shoving between Sam and Finn, and they have to get broken apart by Mr Schuester. Finn and Rachel go on a stakeout and see Quinn coming out of a motel room with Sam. After Quinn and Sam hug, Finn is sure that Quinn and Sam are secretly dating. The next newspaper says Finn and Rachel are together. Quinn and Finn both confront each other.They sing I Don't Want To Know to the glee club, Finn puts his arm around her during the song. Rachel makes a comment that Quinn and Sam should be duet partners, as Finn and she sing better together. Quinn responds angrily, saying she doesn't trust Rachel and will break up with Finn if he sings another duet with her, then storms out. Finn doesn't look happy when Quinn storms out and he yells "WHAT?" at her, showing their relationship is unraveling. He must have agreed because they are seen hugging and sitting next to each other at the end of the episode. Prom Queen At the beginning of the episode Prom Queen, Finn believes he's lost his dignity to Quinn as she is still campaigning for Prom Queen. He admits this to Rachel, who tells him to respect whoever she dates as he becomes annoyed at the return of Jesse St. James then Rachel tells Finn what type of corsage to buy for Quinn. During Rachel's performance of Jar of Hearts, he is seen looking at her "suggestively". As prom night continues, during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, Finn starts a fight with Jesse after he watches Rachel dancing flirtily with him. Quinn quickly gets distraught as her dreams at becoming Prom Queen are slowly disappearing as both Finn and Jesse are kicked out of the prom. As Rachel tries to comfort her, Quinn responds by slapping her, after which Rachel admits that she found it "dramatic". Quinn considers leaving McKinley until Rachel persuades her to stay. Quinn then decides to stay behind to have fun and is seen dancing with the rest of the Glee club. Funeral After Jean's funeral, Finn breaks up with Quinn after realizing that his feelings for her, weren't as deep as his feelings for Rachel. He says that he doesn't feel tethered to her like Sue was tethered to her sister.Quinn takes the break up hard, refusing to break up with him and stating she could wait through his confusion about his feelings with Rachel and says they can be prom king and queen next year. However, Finn tells her that he doesn't want that life, and Quinn storms out of the truck with tears in her eyes. Later, Finn tells her that he appreciates her accepting their break up and not quitting glee club, but Quinn gives an ominous reply in return telling him she has big plans for New York. New York In the beginning of the episode, Quinn seems to be hostile towards Rachel and also watches one of Finn and Rachel's conversations. Later on, Santana and Brittany appear to be banging on the bathroom door which Quinn is in, Santana confronts her behaviour and Quinn has a very big break-down. She states that the populars don't get anyone: Tina has Mike, Rachel has Finn and even Lauren is hooked-up. Santana and Brittany comfort her and Santana advices her to form a new image; starting with a hair-cut. Back at McKinley, as Rachel and Finn walk in she seems to have no hard feelings at all and she welcomes them in. Season 3 The Purple Piano Project Finn is one of the few Glee club members' whose reaction to Quinn's bad girl image is not shown, showing it was not notable. I Am Unicorn Quinn wants to get the baby back with Puck and raise her together. Finn calls Rachel the "best girlfriend ever." Asian F Finn and Rachel have some moments. Quinn and Puck are seen sitting close together holding hands. Pot O' Gold Quinn and Puck babysit Beth together and fight to get her back. The First Time Finn and Rachel have sex. When Rachel seeks Quinn's advice, Quinn does not indicate jealousy. Mash Off Quinn continues to pursue getting Beth back and raising Beth with Puck. Even when singing together, Quinn and Finn only look at each other briefly. I Kissed a Girl Quinn tries to sleep with Puck and make another baby with him. Hold on to Sixteen Quinn asks Sam to get back with her and shares a hug with Puck after the performance. Rachel sings "my lover" as part of "We Are Young" and looks at Finn, and he appears thrilled. Yes/No Finn proposes to Rachel. Michael Quinn tells Rachel, while talking about her future, that she dated Sam, Puck, and Finn and even thought she loved some of them. She states that by next winter she won't know why. She then directs Never Can Say Goodbye toward Finn, Sam, and Puck singing about finally leaving her high school life behind. She and Finn dance together briefly during the song. In her locker it is revealed that she has kept a picture of Finn and Rachel. Rachel's face is covered with a magnet. Afterwards Finn, along with the New Directions, celebrates when she tells them that she got into Yale. Songs Duets *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey. (The Rhodes Not Taken) (Unreleased) *''I Don't Want To Know'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne (Grilled Cheesus) *''Time Warp'' by Cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars (Furt) *''Don't Stop'' by Fleetwood Mac (Rumours) *''I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams'' by Hall & Oates (Mash Off) *''We Are Young'' by fun. ft. Janelle Monáe (Hold on to Sixteen) Related Songs *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by Diana Ross & The Supremes. (Throwdown) *''(You're) Having My Baby'' by Paul Anka and Odia Coates. (Ballad) *''Never Can Say Goodbye by ''The Jackson 5 (Michael) Trivia *Were both at the height of popularity at the start of the series, but at points were at the lowest. *In Born This Way, as the Warblers sing Somewhere Only We Know, it looks like Quinn is wearing Finn's jacket. *They rarely interact when not in a relationship. *Both have performed duets with Rachel. *Both have been slapped by Santana (Quinn in Audition, Finn in Mash Off). *Were the first couple to be introduced on Glee. *The actors who portray them are good friends. *Both have had speaking lines in a group song. (Finn in Thriller/Heads Will Roll, Quinn in Control) *Have broken up and gotten back together several times during the show. *Quinn didn't think that Finn and Rachel should get married, but now supports it. *They only had 1 duet that was realesed(I Don't Want To Know) Gallery Tumblr_lnb5xjDBqR1qgv6fxo1_500.png sdafhsdkjfhksldhflkjaf.gif Tumblr_lb8k2upv9g1qeamsqo1_500.jpg tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta107hd1952.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif fabson(auditorium).jpg Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg 830px-Fuinn1234.jpg Tumblr_ll9jrbCJFp1qce0qpo1_500.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png glee_finn_quinn_kiss.gif|link=Quinn-Finn Relationship 200px-4060950.png|Fuinn in Journey Gleeballad.jpg Fabson.gif|FABSON FABSON FABSON!!!! 014-Untitled-15_copy_352.jpg|Finn and Quinn breaking up (Funeral) Fabson!!.jpg Future Fabson.jpg|''Future Fabson'' MayIHoldYou.jpg tumblr_lpdkan2k7A1qlz7cv.gif tumblr_lpfpovqc0E1qb472g.gif tumblr_lpequdFFA41qgzjqg.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo10_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo7_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo5_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo9_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo6_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo8_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpf0czlNsd1qkce9u.gif 2n8u0er.gif 5dm8pd.gif tumblr_lpixv3k2PC1qlneg9o1_500.gif afdlid.gif Fabson.jpg tumblr_lqulfkqXoq1qegv03o1_500.gif CoDi.jpg fabson.kiss.gif 200px-4060950.png 2Tumblr lpf0czlNsd1qkce9u.gif 500px-Quinn finn born this way.jpg Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png Normal 004444.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg glee18.jpg Dianna & Cory.jpg Fuinnnn.gif 400px-Idontwanttoknow6.png Finnquinn3.jpg Finn-and-quinn-finn-and-quinn-28538399-500-281.jpg Category:Relationships